


Strays

by Iptfog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot, meant to be funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iptfog/pseuds/Iptfog
Summary: Harry keeps bringing home strays. Hogwarts just happens to be home.Just try it, it's not that long.





	Strays

Nov. 1st, 1981 Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, late evening.

A very sleep deprived Severus Snape, as well as the other heads of house, stood in front of Dumbledore's desk, awaiting said irritating headmaster to stop beating around the bush and tell them why they were here. Finally, the man in the eye-searing robes and half-moon spectacles seemed to be getting to the point.  
"It seems Harry Potter will living here until further notice, I've hired a governess, so his care won't be an issue."  
"WHY?" was shouted.  
"Because Fawkes has decided that is how it should be, and I'd like to see anyone change his mind once it's made up." Dumbledore announced. "Blasted bird," he grumbled.

 

May 3rd, 1984 Potions Classroom Hogwarts School 3rd year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws

"Unca Sev! Unca Sev! Unca Sev!" was heard before a dark haired child rushed into the classroom and stopped before the Great Bloody Bat's desk. "Can I keep him?" he said carefuly holding up a tiny puppy. "Please! His mum didn't have enough thingies, and he's the smallest, so she wouldn't feed him, and that's just mean, and Unca Hagrid said he could get form'la and bottles, but didn't have time to take care of him, and I love him, and Hagrid said to ask Aunt Minnie, and Aunt Minnie said to ask you, so can I? Please?" big green eyes staring up at the scariest teacher there was.  
"Harry." Snape sighed before glaring at a snickering McGonagall, standing just outside the door.

 

Aug 31st, 1985 Hogwarts Grounds

"Uncle Thev! Uncle Thev! Uncle Thev! Can I keep her? Pleathe! The herd chathed her away!" a dark-haired child missing both front teeth asked gesturing to the solid black unicorn foal nuzzling him. "Pleathe?" with those big green eyes again.  
"Harry." Snape sighed glaring at a sheepish Hagrid.

 

Jun. 1st 1986 Office of Severus Snape Hogwarts

"Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev! Can I keep them? Some mean older boy was gonna drown 'em in the lake!" Harry said holding up a basket of kittens. "It's okay though, cause I got him before he could. Please?"  
"What did you do to him?"  
"Nothing!.... Okay, fine, I knocked him in and told the squid he wanted to be juggled. Can I keep them?" how big could those eyes get?  
"Harry." Snape sighed.

 

July 1986 "Uncle Sev!" an albino thestral  
Jan. 1987 "Uncle Sev!" the fairies from the christmas trees  
Nov. 1987 "Uncle Sev!" a turkey  
Etc., Etc., Etc.

 

Sept. 3rd, 1989 Office of Severus Snape

"Uncle Sev! Can I keep them?"  
Expecting another outcast animal, Snape is left speechless at the sight of two grinning firstyear Weasleys. He doesn't respond, instead going to the fireplace and flooing McGonagall. "You are going to deal with this!.... Because it's your fault!... You started all this!" he yells into the fire.  
"Come on, this could take a while." Harry says, leading the twins out."In the mean time I'll show you all my other pets!"


End file.
